


The Arrival of Harry James Potter

by Mae01



Series: Marauders Modern AU [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, F/M, Fanfiction, Friendship/Love, Gen, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Modern Marauders (Harry Potter), One Shot, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mae01/pseuds/Mae01
Summary: Sirius and Remus meet Harry for the first time.
Relationships: Harry Potter & James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin & Harry Potter, Remus Lupin & James Potter, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Harry Potter & James Potter & Lily Evans Potter
Series: Marauders Modern AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138295
Kudos: 35





	The Arrival of Harry James Potter

**Author's Note:**

> This is a stand-alone work. There are other stories in the universe, but you do not need to read other stories to understand this one.
> 
> I do not own any Harry Potter characters all characters belong to JK Rowling.

It started off as a quiet day for Lily. She had been feeling some light contractions for the past 20 hours or so, but she knew she wasn’t in active labour yet so she decided to still go and meet up with Remus that afternoon. When Remus stopped by to pick her up, he automatically knew something was up and told her that they should stay at her place for their meet up. Sirius and James were hanging out in the basement so Remus and Lily would still be able to have any private conversation they desired to talk about. Their hangouts were the preferred times to have gossip sessions that couldn’t have any other ears listening in.

“Lily, please be honest with me. Are you in labour right now and have refused to tell James?”

“I knew nothing would get passed you, Rem. I thought I was doing a pretty good job at hiding the contractions?”

“Oh no, you are hiding them quite well. I just happen to be able to read you like a book. How far apart are your contractions now?”

“About 5 minutes, so I should tell James pretty soon here.”

“I mean you probably should have told him sooner, but I’m assuming you wanted to spend the last couple of hours without James and Sirius tracking your every movement and breath?”

“You hit the nail on the head, love!” Lily laughed, but it quickly turned into a groan. “Can you go tell James? I’m going to sit through this contraction but we should head to the hospital soon. You and Sirius will wait for the call before waiting in the waiting room?”

“Of course, Lil’s! I know you’re worried, but Sirius and I will be there as soon as James gives us the call. Is he going to call as soon as you get the confirmation that you are admitted?”

“He will, we don’t want you both racing over if we are just going to be told to come back home.”

“Sounds good. Enjoy the last couple of seconds of no fretting James and Sirius, I’ll go tell them. Good luck Lily, I look forward to meeting my niece or nephew soon.” With a quick kiss to her cheek, Remus walked to the basement to tell James and Sirius the news.

  
Six hours later James ran into the waiting room, where Remus and Sirius were sitting, yelling the good news.

“I’m a father! I’m a father! Lily and baby are just getting cleaned up. Lily wanted me to come get you both so we can introduce you.”

With quick congratulatory pats on James’ back, Remus and Sirius followed James down the hallways to meet their niece or nephew. It was like they were in a giant maze, Remus had no idea how James knew how to get back to where Lily and his child were after how crazy the past couple of hours had presumably been. Finally arriving at the labour and delivery ward, they found the room that had ‘Lily Potter’ written on the chart outside the room. With a quick knock on the door to make sure it was safe to enter, James strode into the room taking his place on a chair beside Lily’s bed where she was holding her newborn baby.

“Boys,” Lily started. Remus and Sirius could both see and hear how exhausted Lily was, but the amount of joy her face radiated seemed to overpower the look and sound of exhaustion. “Meet your new nephew, Harry James Potter.”

Remus could feel his eyes starting to tear up as he saw his best friend hold her baby. Remus couldn’t imagine someone who would be a better mother than Lily, and from the looks of it, she was already an amazing mother. The little bundle in her arms laid soundlessly with their arms up near their face and eyes squeezed shut. James and Lily had brought such a beautiful baby into the world and Remus could not be any happier for his friends.

Sirius refused to let his eyes start to tear up. The beautiful baby was curled up in a blanket in his sister-in-law’s arms. Taking a moment to tear his eyes away from his beautiful nephew, he looked at his brother. James looked happier than Sirius had seen him in a while. James had been stressed about Lily and Harry for the past couple of weeks as Lily’s due date grew closer, but all of that stress seemed to melt away as he looked back and forth between his wife and his son.

“Sirius,” James said. “Come hold Harry so Lily can give Remus a hug.” Taking Harry from his wife gently, he walked over to Sirius and carefully placed the bundle in his brothers’ arms. “Harry, meet uncle Padfoot.”

As soon as Harry had been removed from the new mothers’ arms, Remus rushed over and carefully embraced her in his arms making sure not to hurt her. The two friends talked quietly to each other as Sirius talked to James and Harry.

“Oh, Lily. I’m so proud of you. You did so good and Harry is so beautiful. You look amazing!”

“Remus! I’m so glad you are here. I couldn’t wait to introduce you to your nephew. Thank you for helping me for the past nine months. I couldn’t have done it the same without you. You get to be Uncle Moony!”

“I love you so much, Lily.”

“I love you too, Rem.”

As Remus and Lily pulled back from each other, Remus was passed his nephew to hold as Sirius pulled Lily in for a quick hug.

“So, we have a question for you both,” James said, taking both Remus and Sirius by surprise. A question for them after Lily had literally just given birth? What could possibly need to be asked at this time? “Lily and I want you both to be the Godfathers for Harry. We hope nothing ever happens to make us unable to take care of Harry, but if anything does, there is no one we would trust more than you two to make sure that Harry is safe, healthy and happy. So what do you say? Will you be Uncles Padfoot and Moony as well as Godfathers Remus and Sirius?”

As Sirius and Remus looked back and forth between each other and the new family in front of them, there was only one obvious answer that didn’t need thinking about.

“We would be honoured!”


End file.
